


Yonic Sharks

by Akitai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Каждый будний день у метро, с шести до одиннадцати, я видела ее, возвращаясь домой или выглядывая из окна своей квартиры, расположенной в многоэтажке прямо напротив метро. Так или иначе, я к ней привыкла.





	Yonic Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.

Мы встретились у метро. Сначала я не заметила ее. Только услышала.

Если быть честной, то даже и не услышала, только уцепила сквозь наушники посторонний шум, музыку, так не похожую на ту, что обычно крутят находящиеся у метро ларьки «CD-DVD», создающие впечатление, что ты вернулась куда-то в начало двухтысячных. Да и поздно было для музыки, одиннадцать вечера — или около того. Во всяком случае, я вышла от подруги где-то в десять, а от ее дома до моего примерно час пути.

Так вот, услышав и не опознав эти звуки, я сняла наушники. И услышала знакомую чуть ли не с детства песню, ласково согревающую мой слух, привычную, всегда поднимающую настроение. И только выбравшись из толпы людей, так странно образовавшейся в этот поздний час перед закрытием метро, я увидела.

Она стояла в тонком платье, с джинсовой курткой на плечах и гитарой в руках. Не знаю, как ей не было холодно этим, будем честны, весьма прохладным майским вечером. А может, и было, я не могла прочесть ее мысли и узнать об этом.

Как загипнотизированная, я вслушивалась в ее голос:

_— А Бог устал нас любить… Бог просто устал._

Так пронзительно и обреченно звучало это «мы остаемся одни в этом мире», что я не выдержала, захотела показать, что нет, не одни. Полезла в карман и вывернула в кейс от гитары полную горсть мелочи. И еще сотню сверху.

На следующий день она была в джинсах. Потом — в свитере. Потом, в день потепления, снова надела платье, но уже другое.

Вместе с одеждой менялась и музыка — Сплин, Чайф, Алаи Оли, Земфира и, кажется, вообще все русскоязычные (а иногда и англоязычные) песни, которые можно было сыграть на гитаре.

Я видела ее в ветер и в дождь, в солнце и даже в один раз прошедший в середине мая снег. Каждый будний день у метро, с шести до одиннадцати, я видела ее, возвращаясь домой или выглядывая из окна своей квартиры, расположенной в многоэтажке прямо напротив метро. Это было странно, ведь музыканты обычно заботятся о своих гитарах и не дают им намокать.

Так или иначе, я к ней привыкла. Я давала ей мелочь, улыбалась, слушая ее пение, и разок даже перекинулась парой слов. А потом она пропала.

Даже странно, что я так привыкла к ней всего за несколько недель. Я искала ее глазами, я пыталась услышать ее голос, я считала дни до ее возвращения. Они почему-то тянулись невыносимо долго, и было непривычно, что возвращаясь домой после долгого рабочего дня, я не услышу «I see fire» или «Дирижабли». Я чувствовала себя прямо-таки не в своей тарелке.

В общем, когда через две недели она все-таки появилась вновь, я почувствовала небывалое облегчение. А потом спустилась со своего двенадцатого этажа, подождала, пока она закончит песню, подошла и, протянув бумажку с именем и номером телефона, сказала:

— Это мой номер телефона. Если снова пропадешь — сначала предупреди!

А она только рассмеялась в ответ на мои доводы о том, что я беспокоилась и вообще чуть с ума не сошла. И задала тот же вопрос, который я сама задавала себе:

— А с чего ты так беспокоишься о незнакомке?

И я не нашлась, что сказать.

Впрочем, через несколько дней мне пришла смска: «Привет, Лена. Ты просила говорить, если пропаду. Вот, пропадаю, простуда».

На этот раз я была спокойна за певицу, но все равно мне было как-то неуютно думать о вечере. И, может, из-за этого я и решилась написать в ответ:

«Я-то Лена. А тебя как зовут, как мне твой номер записать?».

И ответ прилетел сразу же:

«Ужасный голос и расстроенная гитара))) Вообще Ира».

Не знаю, как это получилось, но у нас завязалась переписка. Полторы сотни на телефоне, которых обычно хватало на месяц, улетели за неделю. Пришлось в срочном порядке искать тариф с безлимитными сообщениями.

Мы говорили обо всем и ни о чем, как это часто бывает. О погоде, о книгах, о еде, о чае. Но никогда не звонили друг другу, а лишь писали смски, причем именно смски, не пытаясь перейти в какой-нибудь телеграмм, вконтакте или вотсап.

Я боялась, что с ее выздоровлением все это сойдет на нет, что мы прекратим переписываться и нашим единственным общением вновь станут дружелюбные обмены взглядами — даже не кивками — по вечерам. Но этого не случилось: в конце июня она написала мне, что возвращается на улицу петь, а потом была бы не прочь погулять где-нибудь — засиделась, мол, дома.

В общем, в 23:00 я уже стояла перед ней, а в моем рюкзаке лежали плед, бутылка вина и кое-какая закусь. В 23:30, в парке неподалеку, мы расстелили плед на берегу озера и обнаружили, что у нас нет штопора. Ближе к полуночи, смеясь как безумные, пытались ключами протолкнуть пробку внутрь бутылки, к часу были неимоверно пьяны от одной этой бутылки, а к двум гуляли по району…

Проснулась я в своей квартире, думая, что это был сон. Но нет — в другом конце комнаты на диване, свернувшись клубочком, лежала Ира. Пятки высунулись из-под пледа, розовые волосы спутались, и она явно замерзла. Накрыв ее своим одеялом поверх, я ушла в душ и ставить чайник.

Этим утром она была мрачной, практически полной противоположностью себе же ночью. Быстро выпив чашку чая и поблагодарив, она поспешно ушла, оставив меня ломать голову: что я сделала не так? Чем ее обидела? Почему-то ужасно не хотелось терять дружбу с ней.

Впрочем, страхи мои были развеяны смской: «Прости, что была мрачная с утра. Похмелье, недосып, подъем раньше полудня для совы…»

И я расслабилась.

Так и пошло — смски утром и днем, встречи вечером. Обычно я подхватывала ее после окончания дня, и мы шли гулять или, в случае плохой погоды, ко мне. Постоянно разговаривали, хоть я обычно молчалива. Я познакомила Иру со своими подругами, и она вместе со своей гитарой (Элберет, так она ее называла; у нее вообще была привычка давать имена вещам) влилась в компанию так легко, будто всегда была ее частью. Мы часто зависали все вместе.

Мне казалось, что я довольно хорошо знаю её. Но оказалось, что я не знала. Не знала, почему она играет у метро. Почему мы встретились.

Она прибежала ко мне в пижаме и домашних тапках, растрепанная и заплаканная. Прижимая к себе Элберет, она попросила разрешения переночевать у меня. Конечно же, я разрешила, но у меня возник миллион вопросов. Всхлипывая над кружкой чая, она путано объясняла, что произошло.

Довольно обычная семья среднего класса. Отец — врач, кардиолог. Работает в частной клинике, потому зарабатывает достаточно. Мать — переводчица, работает из дома. Мать спокойна, как удав, отец, напротив, властен и вспыльчив. Поскольку мать на провокации не реагирует, отрывается на дочери, орет и давит на нее по любому поводу. Например, заставил поступить в институт на врача, как и он. Спасибо хоть предоставил выбор между несколькими специальностями… Ира выбрала хирургию, как наименее противную, но наименее противная не значит любимая. Конечно, можно притерпеться, но в этом случае притирка не сработала, и учеба на нелюбимой специальности привела к глубокой депрессии. Кое-как Ира вырвалась, выбила право перевестись на вечернее отделение под предлогом подработки. А потом начала прогуливать учебу, стоя вместо этого с гитарой у метро — ведь надо было где-то проводить свободные часы.

А сегодня все вскрылось. Разумеется, был скандал космических масштабов, и Ира сбежала из дома.

Сообща мы решили, что утро вечера мудренее, и отправились спать. А утром порешили вот что — Ира берет отгул на работе, мы берем несколько сумок, заказываем такси и едем к ней домой, пока отец на работе. В его отсутствие все должно пройти гладко — матери по большей части наплевать. Заберем вещи Ирины, она пока поживет у меня, а там видно будет.

В общем-то, все прошло, как мы и рассчитывали, за исключением одного: мои шкафы не были рассчитаны на то, что, в дополнение к моему немаленькому гардеробу, в них впихнут еще и кучу Ириной одежды.

Так и пошло. Мы отлично уживались вместе, не потребовалось даже обычного периода притирки друг к другу. Она варила отличный кофе, я любила готовить. Она играла на гитаре, я писала стихи, она даже подобрала пару мелодий под мои «произведения». Мы вместе играли в Portal 2 — сначала сообща, подсказывая друг другу, прошли одиночный режим, потом стали играть в командный, каждая со своего ноутбука. Ира отчислилась из своего вуза, но документы в новое место подавать не стала — хотела подождать хотя бы год. И все еще, по привычке, ходила петь к метро. А после, если на следующий день нам не нужно было отправляться на работу (или даже если было нужно), мы часами гуляли по городу или сидели у озера. И неизменно мне приходилось делиться с Ирой шарфом или толстовкой — она так и не научилась одеваться по погоде.

Тот вечер не стал исключением. Мой телефон привычно затрезвонил: «я замерзла: ((((». Захватив термос с чаем и свитер, я вышла к Ире. Она как раз пела «La Fee» Zaz, и улыбнулась мне на словах « _Но предпочитаю обнять ее_ ». А допев, подошла ко мне, натянула свитер и выпила со мной чашечку чая — одну крышечку термоса, напополам. И вновь подхватила гитару.

— Я хотела бы посвятить следующую песню своей подруге. Не думаю, что вам это интересно, но она действительно потрясающая подруга.

И запела «Я полюбила вас, Марина Цветаева». Однако неожиданно внесла в эту заглавную строчку песни изменение:

—  _Я полюбила вас… Елена Авдеева._

А закончив мелодию, поцеловала меня, не стесняясь прохожих.

Я была польщена. Признание в любви особо ничего не значило — в конце концов, мы обе и без того все знали. Но сравнение с самой Цветаевой было безумно ценно, хоть и являлось безбожной лестью. И Ира тоже это знала. Впрочем, поцелуй тоже стал приятным дополнением.

Я не могу сказать, что после этого что-то изменилось. Мы все еще вместе жили, вместе проводили время, занимались творчеством и спали в одной постели. Ну, может, теперь не только спали. И все. Мы изначально вели себя как парочка, не знаю почему, как-то это было очень легко и привычно… О, молодой человек, можно, пожалуйста, еще кофе? Да, такой же. Спасибо.

Девушка, сидевшая напротив Елены за столиком на летней веранде кафе, могла только хлопать глазами. Не такого ответа она ожидала на совершенно обыденный для интервью с начинающими музыкантами вопрос «как возникла ваша группа?». Рассказ был довольно долгим и интересным, и молодая журналистка совсем забыла о том, что ей нужно записывать. Впрочем, беседа заодно записывалась и на диктофон, так что ничего страшного в этом не было. Потом она еще раз все прослушает и сделает необходимые пометки.

Меж тем симпатичный официант принес девушкам еще по чашке кофе. Елена, задумчиво смотря куда-то вдаль, добавила в свою сахар, сделала пару глотков и продолжила рассказывать.

— В общем, все шло как обычно. Ира подбирала мелодии к моим стихам, записывала получившиеся песни и выкладывала… не знаю куда, если честно. Наверное, в какие-то паблики вконтакте (я точно помню, что у нее был свой), ютуб, какие-нибудь площадки обмена музыкой и тому подобное. Людям вроде как нравилось. Ее пригласили на несколько встреч, потом она сыграла на нескольких междусобойчиках, притащила туда меня… Потом нашлись клавишница, барабанщица и так далее. Ну, а остальное вы знаете.

— Весьма интересная и романтичная история, — улыбнулась журналистка, — У меня есть еще несколько вопросов, если вы не против. Откуда такое необычное название?

— Это всем интересно, — рассмеялась Елена в ответ, — Мы все спорили, как же назвать группу, несколько месяцев проходили безымянными. Ну как — нам приходилось как-то представляться на концертах, поэтому мы каждый раз придумывали новое название, все по очереди. А потом нам это надоело, к тому же вскоре должен был пройти крупный фест и мы понимали, что нас запомнят именно под тем названием, которое мы выберем. В итоге мы просто написали каждая по нескольку слов, бросили в коробку, и мы с Ирой вытащили по бумажке. Вот и вышло — Yonic Sharks.

— Забавный метод. Впрочем, думаю, довольно популярный в наше время. К вам последний вопрос: вскоре вам предстоит выступать на фестивале «Лесная Акустика», есть ли у вас какие-то ожидания? Какие планы после завершения фестиваля?..

Отправляясь к себе домой, юная журналистка мысленно набрасывала план будущей статьи и надеялась, что редакторы не сочтут историю создания группы слишком неподобающей для студенческой газеты. И вдруг расплылась в улыбке, вспомнив романтичный жест Ирины Зайцевой. Посмеялась чуток и начала мурлыкать под нос: «Медленно, верно газ плыл по уставшей комнате…»


End file.
